hermione's elf problems
by sugarbrat6
Summary: a cute little one shot. no abusive comments please. this is my first try on writing a story. i would love positive criticism on and how to improve my writing style. im only a beginner.


ELF PROBLEMS

"Hey Alex, is mister Malfoy in right know?". Hermione asked the handsome secretary. "Yes he is" he said. "Good, I really need to talk to him"

"Miss granger wait let me…"the poor guy didn't even get to finish his sentence and Hermione barged into the room "malfoy!" se spoke in a panic voice completely ignoring the men in the room "I need your help again" after noticing the glare Malfoy sent her way ,she looked around the room and became embarrassed nd apologized for barging n the room. "it's ok young lady we were almost done any way, till next time Mr. Malfoy" said an old man with a slightly bold head. "Gentleman it was good to see again" said the ice prince himself in a professional manner, which told Hermione that she was about get yelled at. "Ok, granger I'm going to give you five minutes to explain what are you doing here disturbing my meeting…again" he shut his door after seeing the men, straightened hi suit and sat in his high mighty chair and once again resumed glaring at her. Well, you see…." Hermione started with her head facing the ground she shifted her feet from side to side. I kind of got into trouble and need your help" she finished with a pleading face.

Hermione had a bad habit of getting into trouble with the pure blooded families and their house elves. Ever since they graduated from hogwarts Hermione had started her campaign SPEW again to help the poor house elves. But, she always seems to get on thir bad side and get into trouble. They always threaten to get her sued. This is where Draco Malfoy comes in. he has his own law firm and is also in good terms with some of the pure blooded families. After the war Hermione and Draco both went back to Hogwarts to redo their 7t year. But harry and ron decided to stay back and get a head start on their arror training, and none of the slydrain were fond of Malfoy at the time wither. So. They both got to know each other better and became somewhat friends. "Granger this better not have anything to do with kill elves or I'm going to kill you", he spoke quite irritated at her. Oh come on Malfoy you have to help me, I me last night some scary people showed up at my place and threatened to kill me and worse kill the elves if I interfered again" Hermione was becoming frantic know.

"what? Granger! They could really hurt you!"

"I know, but I'm really worried that something bad night happen to the elves if we don't do anything"

Malfoy got up from his chair and started to pace back and forth. " I can't believe you Granger they are dangerous people and they just threatened to kill you, and your worried about the damn elves"Malfoy spat out, he was really starting to worry know. Over the years he had really come to care for the crazy woman. She did the most outrageous things, she he couldn't help but worry about her. Sometimes he thought it was more than just care.

Hermione knew he couldn't say no to her, as he was pacing the room Hermione couldn't help but admire how handsome he had become and the black expensive room really seem to fit him nicely. She couldn't help but admire how hot he looked when he was angry. Fine I'll see what I can do "he muttered said with a defected sigh. Hermione squeaked and ran up to him to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly "oh thank you" she spoke while burying her head in her head in his chest. Her hug seems to surprise Malfoy he came over his shock and returned her hug, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

The next day after making a few phone calls malfoy had handled the situation. He kept calling granger but she wouldn't pick up her damn phone. So he appeared in her apartment, Still no granger. After waiting for an hour he was about to leave till his phone started ringing. "Draco….where are you..ahh" and the line went dead "granger granger are you there, answer damn it! Malfoy panicked. What if something bad happened to her. He calmed himself down panicking isn't going to get him anywhere. He picked up his phone and called his old enemy, "hey potter I need your help" since potter was an arror he could find her faster. After what seemed like hours his phone beeped, potter had sent him a location and told him to meet him there

After arriving at the spot what he saw before him made his blood boil, a low life had granger tied up and was feeling him up. "Stupefy!" he pointed his wand at him and said curse after curse. He ran to her after the guy passed out.

"Granger Granger can you hear me, come on wake up"

"Draco"? Her voice came out weak and fragile.

"Yea its me, come on let's get you home"

Malfoy left the scene leaving everything to potter. He took Hermione to the manor not trusting her alone at the time. He took her to his room and led her down on his bed. He would take care of her make sure nobody ever lays a hand on her, he was furious with whoever was behind this attack. He vowed to find them, beat them up and then send them to jail.


End file.
